


The True King of Camelot

by grenthestrawberry



Series: Just Another Day In Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is oblivious as ever, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Gwen Approves, Lancelot & Merlin Being An Iconic Duo, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Lancelot Being Amazing && Wonderful, POV Lancelot (Merlin), The True King of Camelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenthestrawberry/pseuds/grenthestrawberry
Summary: Arthur and Gwen leave Camelot for their honeymoon, making Lancelot - ever trustworthy - as regent while they are gone.Merlin uses this to his best advantage. Lancelot is having a good time.—I do not own anything related to the BBC Merlin franchise(s). I gain nothing besides satisfaction, humor, and practice in writing.
Relationships: Example-, Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Just Another Day In Camelot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The True King of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> What inspired me? Uh, going through a Merlin phase again and Lancelot... he’s Lancelot and deserves the world and more.

"Are you sure you understand?"

Lancelot, in hopes to ease Arthur's worry, nods firmly. From across the table, he shuffles from his seat.

"Of course, sire. It is only for six nights. I am more than confident that things will be under control when you return."

Sharp eyes relax momentarily. But tense again. "If it hadn't been for the new selection of advisors undergoing, there wouldn't be this problem. Those weasels are not trustworthy," Arthur said. "We can postpone the honeymoon. Until the new advisors, come in-"

"I believe not," from the far corner of the room, Gwen rises from her chair, regally in her gown. "Arthur, you know well Lancelot is more than worthy of being regent. We haven't gotten time to relax since... Morgana's attacks. Now that things have settled, we need this."

Arthur's stare softens. Letting out a sigh, he glances over Lancelot once more.

"It's not that I do not trust in you, Lancelot. You will be a great regent. It is the council; fixated under my father's ways, they do not understand the changes of magic I am trying to make."

"Rest sure, Sire, I will keep my eyes on them. Nothing, that you would not agree with, will happen." He reassures.

A small smile breaks into Arthur as he looks at Gwen. "All right, then. I still have to thank my lovely wife for this vacation."

"The thanks will be appreciated once we actually go the place, Arthur." Gwen reminds, the annoyance in her voice amuses all. "Of course, we'll be off."

Lancelot stands up and goes to open the door, a small chuckle on his lips. Hand in hand, the couple walk. Arthur pauses for a moment leaning to Lancelot.

"Don't let Merlin go insane with his magic, Lancelot."

Laughing, he says, "I'm not quite like Gwaine, your highness."

"Gods have mercy on the kingdom had I made Gwaine regent," Arthur whispers before being tugged away by an annoyed Gwen.

* * *

Sunny days are no stranger to Camelot. But after Morgana's attacks and defeat, the sun glows were more of a struggle to enjoy. Pretty days, such as today, were nostalgic torture of how things used to have been. The whole kingdom was slowly recovering from the wounds of the past. It made all weary.

But lately, sunny days were starting to be enjoyed. Several servants had gathered in the courtyard to haul luggage to cart for the journey. Gwen and Arthur, themselves were talking to a joyful Merlin.

Was Lancelot worried about being entrusted a whole kingdom? The question was an understatement. Caution harrowed itself into his bones.

He knows nothing of being regent, he is a Knight of the Round Table, yes. Responsibilities vary for protecting the kingdom. With all the other Knights of the Round Table accompanying Arthur and Gwen, Lancelot is bid to stay behind.

"Be safe, Leon." He says. Leon, already sitting on his horse, smiles, "Same to you, Lancelot. Camelot's in good hands with you."

"I will try my best to make that so," Lancelot promises. Seeing the last goodbyes being given, he nods to Leon. "All will be well, Lancelot. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Leon."

Leon glances behind him for Arthur's approval to begin. A nod given by the king, Leon pulls the reins of his mount leading them.

Servants begin to leave the courtyard to continue their chores. Even from the corner of his eyes, he can see their eyes staring at him. Is it pity or caution, he does not know. Allowing a breath in, he tries for a smile.

"So, what's next, Sire?"

Merlin - the ever teasing person he is - meets him with his infamous grin.

"I honestly haven't gotten a clue," he admits. "I tried to convince Arthur all would be well but am I really the best option?"

"It should be Leon, his experience well outdoes anyone else's. No, it should be you, Merlin. You've been by Arthur's side the closest."

Merlin clamps his hand on Lancelot's shoulder, a sympathetic gesture. "That might be true, however, you are being blind to other points."

"What points?"

"You are Sir Lancelot, the embodiment of what the Knight's Code stands for. Everyone likes you, and you like them. People feel safe with you around."

Lancelot now understood what those stares were for. It is not pity or caution. It is a relief. Yet, there's something more to that statement. Merlin's sudden reclusiveness. Something being unsaid. Feeling the shade of coolness from being side the castle, Lancelot breaths out a "That's not all of the stories, is it?"

"No," Merlin admits. Court Sorcerer shifts his posture to a more tense stance. "Arthur asked me to be regent first."

Lancelot blinks slowly. "You said no? I do not believe that Arthur would change his mind and choose me? Over you? Highly impossible."

"You are the better choice," his gaze lowers. "So many wonderful things happen. Arthur accepting me, vowing to bring magic back, and the progress in that mission. But the people are... weary."

The realization is a brutal force. "They should not be, they know of all the things you've done for Camelot-"

"-and the terrible things I've done." Merlin finishes. "Look, I understand. They have all the reason to be cautious and unsure. After Morgana and Mordred, Uther's ideals, and every evil sorcerer who threatened them."

"All the more reason for you to prove yourself as regent!"

Merlin shakes his head, "It's not that easy, Lancelot. People need to trust their leader. My relationship with the people of Camelot is of right now hinged. Not like yours. They'll listen with you without hesitation."

It's true. But by the triple moon goddesses, Lancelot hates that it is. "One day that will change."

"It's always 'One day', isn't it?" There's a heartbroken crack in Merlin's voice. Merlin was his first friend in Camelot. They've been through a lot. Maybe not as much as what Arthur and Merlin have been through. Although that did not mean that their friendship was no less important.

As long as the Camelot sun shone its bright rays, Lancelot would care.

"It's no time to be sad, my friend. After all, the King of Camelot is gone..."

A familiar grin made its way onto Merlin.

It reciprocates a grin of his own... and a creeping dread for the mischief and chaos to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> 'Might want to write some one shots while the inspiration lasts lol.
> 
> Get ready for some more Merlin content.


End file.
